A memory to treasure
by Primevera Took
Summary: One-shot. What could have happened on the night of the Ball had it been just an ordinary human night. Yuki had something she never told Zero. Sort of fluffy YukiXZero. Dedicated to someone special.


_Hiya everyone. Just a little drabble I wanted to put down on paper. I had this on my mind ever since this morning._

_This is a little dedication to a very special someone. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**A memory to treasure**

The Cross Academy Ball is always a little stressful when you're one of the guardians. It's probably the only night when the Day Class students are allowed to get really close to those of the Night Class. Not that I blame them. The Night Class students ARE handsome.

I'm not usually fond of dancing. I was quite happy where I was, standing on the sidelines to keep an eye on everyone. Just in case Aido decided he wanted to break the rules again. He tends to do that when he's not thinking.

But sometime during the middle of the night Yori decided I needed to forget my work for a while, that I needed to have fun. So she dragged me to the dance floor. I was about to complain to her but she gave me a pointed look to stop me from even opening my mouth.

"No buts, Yuki! I'm not letting you leave this floor before you've danced yourself crazy!"

"Yori, I..."

"I don't care whether it's your job as a guardian or not! The students can take care of themselves for the night, besides Zero is still watching."

I doubt she would have listened to me had I told her how unfair I thought it was to let Zero work alone, so I didn't say anything. Yori can be scary when she really wants something.

At first, all I wanted to do was get away from here as fast as I could, but Yori would have none of it. So I kept dancing, and after a while I realised I was really enjoying myself. I mean, who cares if I make a fool of myself? Most of the Day class students, mostly the girls, already hated me for being a guardian. Besides, everyone was too busy gawking at the beautiful vampires to even really care what we were doing.

By the end of the party, I was smiling goofily for no particular reason. All I did was dance, dance, dance, and it felt really good to forget about everything.

Kaname-Sama led most of the Night Class students to their dormitories some time round 4.00 am. I didn't even have to keep the girls in check. They were too tired, having spent most of last night choosing their outfits and the entire day making preparations. So they didn't complain as they started to leave the room. Those who did try to follow the Night Class were stopped by a death glare from Zero anyway.

I had already said goodnight to Zero. I was already halfway out in the corridor with Yori when I turned back inside. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I had barely stopped dancing, so I still had some kind of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

_You said you would do it last time, but you didn't. What's so different now?_

That's what I thought when I stopped in front of him. He looked slightly suprised to see me coming back, and leant forward, just barely, thinking I had something to tell him.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head slightly. "No, nothing like that..."

My voice must have been really low because he leant forward some more so he could hear what I was blabbering about.

_You're not going to say it anyw..._

I think my mind shut down the second I pressed my lips to his. I don't know what he thought that moment. He was probably completely confused. I mean, he was sort of being told by one of his friends that she was in love with him. I could have just told him, maybe, but it's kind of hard to put those words into a casual conversation with someone who considers you as a friend.

It was just that. A little press of the lips to his. Nothing more. It didn't last long either, but somehow then I found myself hugging him. Not the kind of hug you do when you jump randomly over your friends to glomp them. A real hug.

It was over all too soon in my opinion, and I didn't waste my time smiling back a goodnight before nearly rushing out after Yori. I could have cursed myself for not staying a little longer in his arms. Even if it was probably a one time thing. Even if he probably didn't return those feelings. I just wanted it to last a little longer. But I won't regret it, I don't think I could.

Because even if he'll make me cry by telling me it wasn't going to happen, even if he likes another girl better than me, even if it hurts, I won't get mad at him. If it was going to be just one shadow of a kiss, just one hug that really meant something to me, it was good enough. Even if I wanted more.

Because that moment will be a memory I'll keep treasuring. I just wished it would have lasted a little longer. Just a little longer. And I wish that somehow, he'll know that.

When I reached Yori's side, she had that little knowing smile on her face. I don't know what colour my cheeks had taken, I sure hope it wasn't too obvious though.

"I think we are going to have a nice little chat, you and me." She announced as we made our way to our room.

I inwardly sighed. It was going to be a loooooong end of night. And I already knew what I would see if I did manage to fall asleep. That little memory I was already starting to hold dear.

* * *

_Don't expect anything more for this story. It's just a little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
